Illusions of Forever
by tlauschntgaispock
Summary: All the vampires are dead except Bella and Renesmee. Bella is in Starfleet. Pairings are Bella/Jim, Renesmee/Spock and Bones/Nyota.
1. Chapter 1

Just FYI, I _**DO NOT**_ picture Kristen Stewart as Bella. I picture** Emily Browning** as Bella.

Also my view of Renesmee is different as well. I picture **Chloe Grace Moretz** as Renesmee.

Also the pairings in this story are Bella/Jim Renesmee/Spock and Bones/Nyota.

So if this disappoints, then I guess this story isn't for you.

Illusions of Forever

Chapter 1

Forever, that's what they had promised each other in their beautiful field of flowers that day so long ago. Forever is not what they had gotten. Aro had made sure of that.

Bella Cullen looked out the shuttle window as she made her way to her new assignment for Starfleet. She was being assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise as the new Security Chief. Never in a thousand years did she ever think she'd end up a cop like her dad. No she was supposed to be with Edward, Renesmee, Jake and the rest of the Cullen's.

Her daughter had been in hiding for many years now. Starfleet's Section 31 was the only organization in the galaxy to know of her existence. She had made sure her daughter was safe before she decided to go into Starfleet so many years ago.

It was hard to believe, even after almost one hundred and fifty years that Edward and all the Cullen's and the Wolfpack, including Jake were all gone. The Volturri had been eradicated soon after their deaths. Bella had seen to that herself. The Volturri had never forgiven the Cullen's and the rest of the clans for the day in the snowy field. The Cullen's and the other clans along with the Wolfpack had dared stand up against them.

The Volturri had waited over one hundred years to exact their vengeance. They started with the smaller clans and worked their way to the Cullen's. She only survived because she and her daughter had been away on a trip together. Jacob had managed to warn them of the danger before

the obliteration of the pack in Forks.

Bella went to the Federation, still in its infancy and let them know the threat the Volturri posed. She also explained who and what she and Renesmee were.

She had to give it to the Federation. They tried to reason with the Volturri; even using Vulcan's the most logical race of them all, to negotiate with them. When that failed, as she knew it would, the Federation had no choice but to destroy the Volturri, at her request they left Aro for Bella to deal with and she destroyed him like she should have done all those years ago. This left Bella and her daughter the only vampires left on Earth. They were then labeled as an endangered species and effectively left alone. Bella took her daughter back to Forks, the place that had changed in the years to follow. None of the residents even had a clue as to who they really were. It proved to be too much for Nes so Bella had Section 31 step in. They relocated Nes to one of their facilities for training and education. She seemed happier and Bella felt that she herself had a debt to pay to the Federation, so she offered her unique abilities to Starfleet.

After the destruction of Vulcan six months prior they were clamoring for anyone and everyone to join Starfleet. At first the Federation Council didn't want Bella to join because of her endangered status, but she reasoned that she could be of assistance, especially aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Admiral Barnett had come up with the idea for her to become security chief so that she could protect the best command team in the fleet. Apparently they had the habit of almost getting killed quite frequently. Especially after Captain Kirk did die and was miraculously brought back to life when Dr. Leonard McCoy synthesized a serum to bring Kirk back to life. The reports she had read, thanks to Admiral Barnett, usually went with Captain Kirk still getting hurt and Commander Spock saving his ass and getting hurt in the process, or the Commander stepping in front of a phaser or some other weapon and getting himself almost killed as well. She had been specifically assigned by Starfleet Command to serve on the Enterprise and manage all security, but her top priority was to protect the Captain and Commander. It would take a lot more than a phaser to kill her and as long as Starfleet Medical had delivered her supplies of animal blood she would be more than fine.

As the years had gone by she had honed her shielding skills to perfection and was now able to shield many people and inanimate objects simultaneously. Pike had said she was the perfect person to keep the two 'accident prone idiots' alive for their five year mission. She had also been given access to every single person assigned to the Enterprise's file to go over. If she was going to protect the two she would have to know exactly who the Captain and Commander were taking with them on board for the next five years.

Bella watched as her shuttle flew toward the massive docking station right out of Earth's atmosphere. She had to admit the Enterprise was an impressive ship. She could see exactly why Commander Scott was so enamored of her, as she had read in his file. It was the best ship in the fleet and had just undergone massive modifications. Starfleet had had a difficult time with recruiting after the Narada Incident and the destruction of Vulcan. Not many officers wanted to remain in deep space, leaving their families to fend for themselves after the Earth was threatened by Nero. The same rang true for other planets in the Federations which also effected recruitment from other worlds into Starfleet. So the Enterprise was going to be the first ship of its kind with the saucer section having the ability to separate during threat and the battle bridge staying behind to fight. Therefore the families would be able to escape and many deaths would be averted.

She'd read Captain James T. Kirk's file and the U.S.S. Kelvin was almost taken out completely if it hadn't been for Kirk's father. The man died and saved his wife and son that day along with hundreds of other lives. Captain Kirk had turned around and done the same thing dying to save his crew when Khan and Admiral Marcus tried to kill everyone on board. Admiral Barnett had given her access to all classified files regarding Narada, Vulcan and everything to do with the Khan incident. She'd also looked at all the personnel photographs and found herself drawn the young Captain. She was troubled by this because she had not been interested in anyone since Edward died so many years ago.

Commander Isabella Cullen had spoken frankly to the Admiralty and Starfleet Command and refused to hide who she was any longer. In this day and time many species with many abilities were part of life in the Federation. Her being a vampire would not be looked at as strange anymore. They agreed and she finally had the freedom her family hadn't had. Bella wouldn't have to run and hide somewhere to make sure her secret wasn't discovered. Admiral Barnett had sent her complete file with all of her information included. She really hoped she could make her home aboard the Enterprise, and if everything worked as she wanted she could persuade Renesmee to join her before they launched for the five year mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella watched everyone depart the shuttle and followed quickly after them. Her first duty was to report to Captain Kirk on the bridge and then get busy in the security office on deck 2. Bella walked toward the turbo lift and was joined by none other than Commander Spock.

"Commander Cullen, we are pleased to have you on board the Enterprise for the five year mission," Spock said.

"Commander Spock thanks for greeting me. Let's hope we can have a good and safe five year mission," Bella told him.

"Indeed, although hope is illogical," Spock replied.

Bella could have sworn she saw a smile on the Vulcan's lips.

"Who says Vulcan's have no emotions?" Bella said as she walked out of the turbo lift onto the bridge before Spock, chuckling to herself.

She waited for Spock to step next to her side and introduce her to the Captain.

Bella stood at attention and watched the Captain turn around and she forgot to breathe for a moment. Well she really didn't breathe she faked it for the humans anyway.

Captain James T. Kirk had the most dazzling blue eyes she'd ever seen. The pictures in his file didn't due him justice at all. He was a very, very handsome and sexy man. If she could blush at the moment she would be doing so heavily.

"Captain Kirk, may I present Commander Isabella Cullen your new Chief of Security," Spock said.

Bella watched as the Captain continued to stare at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. Should she say something or not? This was the first time she found herself unsure of what to say or do. Her senses had been on high alert since she stepped onto the bridge.

She smelled the man's sweat and his delicious cologne. Bella then smelled his arousal for a moment. Bella was shocked that he was actually attracted to her, but she had heard of his reputation with the women, but she learned a long time ago not to place much stock in rumor or stories. She also had the overwhelming urge to claim him, which scared her since she hadn't wanted to do that since she'd become a vampire and her and Edward claimed each other as mates. Quickly she tamped the urge down and plastered a smile on her face before the crew realized there was something wrong with the situation. Bella then looked to her side and saw Spock watching her curiously. Vulcan's had awesome senses, not as well as vampires, but very good vision, hearing, strength and speed. She could tell he sensed something off about her. Bella was pretty sure he sensed a predator in the room.

"Welcome to the Enterprise Commander," Kirk finally said.

"Thank you sir, I look forward to serving on this ship," Bella told him staring straight into those blue eyes.

'_If her heart could beat, it would be beating a mile a minute.'_ She thought.

"Would you like me to ride with you down to security?" Kirk asked.

If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he was really hopeful about her answer.

"Um, of course Captain, I would appreciate that," Bella said sounding way too happy about it.

"Good deal, Spock you have the conn," Kirk said while he kept his eyes on her.

Kirk then respectfully directed his hand toward the turbo lift and she graciously went ahead. She was feeling very strange and she was still trying to keep her urges at bay. This was not good. How was she going to survive five years, or hell even one week on board the Enterprise when she felt this way? Renesmee would be shoving her at the Captain. She had been urging her mother to move on for the last hundred years and until now Bella had had no interest in that whatsoever. Would Kirk even want to be in the same room with her after he found out she was a vampire? Bella knew she was thinking in terms of a couple of hundred years ago but habits were hard to break, she was very used to people not accepting her or having to keep who and what she was a huge secret.

They rode the turbo lift in silence for a minute then Kirk spoke first.

"I know this sounds really strange and might actually get me in trouble, but how does a woman such as you get into security?" Kirk asked her.

Bella knew what he meant. It meant she was 5'4"and rail thin and everyone underestimated her because they didn't have a clue as to what she could really do to someone if she'd wanted to.

"Well Captain, I have special skills and abilities that make me the best suited in all of Starfleet to qualify for the job. I was asked by Admiral Barnett to take this position. He wanted the best command team in Starfleet to make it through their five year mission alive. I am aware of your history with the Narada incident and the whole situation with Khan Sir," Bella finished telling an extremely shell shocked Captain James T. Kirk.

"Ok, well I think we should have a meeting with all of the command bridge crew. It seems we need to get to know our new Chief of Security a little better," Kirk said, his earlier arousal dampened a bit by the Commanders revelations.

Bella knew this was going to happen. She would have to reveal who and what she was to a roomful of strangers. But she had it on good authority that Jim Kirk considered everyone on board his ship to be family. You can't keep secrets from your family, so she would tell them everything and they would either accept her or not.

"Of course sir, tell me when and where," Bella responded.

"Ok, let's say and hour in my ready room," Kirk said nervously.

"That would be perfectly fine with me Captain," Bella told him, equally just as nervous.

With that, the Captain introduced her to everyone in the security department and left her to her meeting. It was hard for her to concentrate because she knew within the next hour or so she would find out just how accepting this crew would be of her.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was beyond flabbergasted. The Admiralty had apparently sent some kind of special ops personnel from Section 31 or God knows where to make sure him and Spock played by the rules. Not for one minute did he believe they did it because they cared. It just wasn't what the admiralty did. He called all of the command team and told them they had a meeting in his ready room in one hour then he called Spock into his ready room to have a private meeting beforehand.

Jim sat at his desk stewing over what he was going to say and what he was going to allow Commander Cullen to say during the meeting, when Spock walked in, stoic and professional as ever.

"Well, give me your first impressions of Commander Cullen, Spock," Jim asked his first.

"She is very qualified for her field Captain and will be an asset to our five year mission," Spock told him.

"Ok Spock cut the bullshit and tell me what you really think? Not what you think I want to hear," Jim said, rubbing his face in mild frustration.

"Very well Captain. While I do believe that she will be an asset to our mission, I am 95.23% certain the Commander is hiding something extremely important from us," Spock stated.

"That's exactly what I think as well. Did you know that Barnett asked her personally to come on this mission and accept this assignment? She even knows everything, and I mean everything about the Narada incident and Khan, even the classified bits and pieces," Jim finished, not missing the shocked look on Spock's face. "But there's something else about her that she's hiding," Jim finished.

"I agree sir. While I have not spent much time in her presence, I can sense something, as humans would say 'off' about her," Spock admitted.

"Well we're not going into our five year mission with someone we can't completely trust. She's going to come clean about whatever is going on in the meeting," Jim stated.

After Bella knew her security crew had their assignments and knew they had their schedules for the next few weeks, she decided to go to her quarters and stow her belongings before her meeting with the command crew. The first thing she checked when she walked in was her personal messages. She had three and they were all from Nes.

_God I hope everything's ok._ She thought slightly panicked.

Her daughter wanted her to call her immediately. Bella entered the com number and waited patiently until her daughter's image came on the view screen.

"What's wrong Nes? Are you ok?" Bella said quickly.

"Mamma, I'm fine, really. But I've made a decision and I wanted to tell you beforehand," Nes said, smiling to her mom.

Bella was shocked. She hadn't seen her daughter smile like this in many, many years.

"I'm coming with you mamma," Nes said, waiting for a response.

Bella was so shocked she didn't know what to say. She figured she would have to talk the young woman into it for many months before she could get her on the Enterprise.

"What, I mean; I don't know what to say? Are you sure? You know you don't have to do this just because I want you to, right?" Bella told her.

"Mamma, there's something I haven't told you. I know you think my powers leveled off many years ago, but I've been having visions and dreams for about six months," Nes told her.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen, why didn't you tell me about this?" Bella yelled.

"Because of the reaction you're having right now. There was nothing you could do about them. I have to let them run their course. I've been having visions about the Enterprise for months now. You're on board now and I have to be there with you. I don't know why but this is where my future lies," Nes explained.

Bella knew her daughter is well over qualified to be on board. She could get a civilian position as a doctor easily. She had gotten her medical degree many times over, to keep up with the new technology over the years. Nes would be an asset to this ship even more so than she herself would be.

"Ok I'll calm down and we'll talk more about it when you get here. When will you get here by the way?" Bella asked.

"I'll be there in two days. I've already contacted Starfleet and they are assigning me as a civilian doctor working under Dr. Leonard McCoy mamma, so you don't have to worry. Everything will be fine. I love you mamma," Nes told her, knowing that those three little words would work their magic on Bella.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in two days," Bella said and disconnected the call.

Well at least they would be expecting her and Bella wouldn't have to contact Admiral Barnett. But now she had some added information to give the command crew in their meeting.

For the first time in a long time Bella wished she could sleep. She just wanted to rest. She had been a vampire since 2012, for 248 years she'd been awake. Her daughter had been a vampire/human hybrid for the exact same amount of time. How do you explain that to a group of people who are supposed to trust you that you're 266 years old and you look 18 and your daughter is the same age? It wouldn't be easy and she didn't relish the looks of horror she would be getting from them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella made her way to the Captain's ready room, noticing that the bridge was extremely quiet, with the fill in crew for their meeting. She was nervous. She'd never revealed who she was like this before. The Federation was a different story because she had the upper hand in the situation, and they'd needed her helps to get rid of the Volturi.

Now she was about to be in a small room with a lot of humans, one with who she was very attracted to and then a half Vulcan with telepathic abilities. Not exactly what a vampire would call an easy room.

Bella stepped in front of the ready room doors and watched as they whooshed open. All she could hear was breathing and heartbeats. Instinctively she put her shields up in her mind and her outer body shield as well. She also always kept up her glamour, not showing what she really looked like just a very toned down version. Many of her gifts manifested themselves after all of the Volturi were destroyed. She and Nes apparently were gaining new powers because of that. Of course she wasn't really sure about that at all. Everyone in the room stared at her. She fought the urge to use her vampire speed and leave the ship entirely.

She noticed all of the bridge crew was there including Scotty in engineering. She could also tell by the looks on both the Captain and First Officer's faces that they didn't trust her at all. Bella would have to remedy that. She wasn't there to spy on them, and she wouldn't have even if Starfleet Command had asked her too. Bella had researched Kirk and Spock and the whole crew enough to know they were the best in the fleet and could get the job done.

Bella quickly looked at Dr. McCoy, the only one privy to her medical file and saw nothing at all to tell her that he knew what she was about to reveal. The doctor apparently had so much going on in sick bay that he hadn't found the time to look at her file.

"Commander Cullen, Commander Spock and I have some concerns as to the duties you were given to you when you were assigned here by Starfleet Command," Kirk said.

She could tell he was putting up walls and not exactly happy that she was on board his ship. This may be and interesting meeting.

"We also believe that you are hiding details regarding who you really are," Spock added.

"Sirs, I understand your hesitancy in trusting me since I was assigned her by Command. With the exception of Admiral Barnett, the admiralty as a whole, are a bunch of self-righteous assholes. I can assure you they did not send me here to spy on any of you during our five year mission. Admiral Barnett did approach me, given my special skill set, and asked me to make sure your mission was a success, that means protecting both of you," Bella explained.

There were a few snickers and most of them were directed at her. At first appearances she was a small young woman, how could she protect a seemingly stronger human male and a much much stronger Vulcan male?

She could tell Captain Kirk really wanted to laugh at the comment she made about the admiralty.

"I can assure you that the Captain and I can take care of ourselves," Spock replied.

"Well sir that wouldn't be exactly correct, now would it? I am well aware of the Captain's death during the Khan incident when he saved the Enterprise and its crew. I am here to make sure that does not happen again," Bella countered.

"Darlin, no offence, but how do you plan on doing that? You're not superhuman like Khan? Are you?" McCoy asked semi seriously.

She looked Uhura's way and could tell she was getting pissed at the way a female officer was being questioned. She couldn't blame her, but understood their hesitancy in accepting her place aboard this ship.

"Well doctor, I'm assuming you didn't read my medical file, I'm not exactly like Khan, but even better," Bella said watching the shock on their faces manifest themselves.

With that comment Captain Kirk stood quickly with Spock at his shoulder.

"Just exactly what do you mean by that?" Kirk asked.

_Well it was now or never._ Bell thought anxiously.

"Well sir, I'm a vampire," Bella blurted out.

After a few seconds of silence everyone in the room began to snicker. Of all of the responses she expected, that wasn't one of them.

"Bones, I think you need to check the Commander's psych profile before anything else," Kirk chuckled.

Bella guessed that she was going to have to make them see to believe. She dropped her glamour and watched the shock on their faces. She then moved with vampire speed behind both the Captain and Commander.

"Hello gentleman. I suppose you still don't believe me?," Bella laughed.

She saw Spock move to attempt to block her from the Captain. Bella moved again.

She moved back to the front of the room. Bella then removed the contacts from her eyes keeping her golden color disguised.

Uhura gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. Bella wasn't sure if it was from amazement or fear. She didn't want anyone to fear her accept the enemies they would face in the upcoming years.

"Everyone, I can assure you I wouldn't harm any of you. I don't even drink human blood, only animal," She assured them all.

Bella looked at Kirk, Spock and Bones and could tell they were all completely shocked beyond belief.

"Well I guess I should pull up her file now," Bones said.

"Yeah, why don't you do that Bones," Kirk said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Bella was beginning to become self-conscious, something she wasn't accustomed to at all.

"You look different than you did moments ago. How did you do that?" Nyota asked.

"This is how I always look, but for purposes of disguise I place 'glamour' on myself so as not to reveal my true nature. I also have the ability of superhuman speed, as you all witnessed. I have superhuman strength that would rival Khan's and I am telepathic, as well as have the ability to project thoughts. I can shield myself with an invisible shield as well as others if needed. It would be easier for all of us if I was allowed to project my life and experiences into your mind," Bella finished. "Of course that is with your permission."

After a few minutes of discussion everyone in the room agreed, McCoy and Spock were the most skeptical of exactly what she would do to their minds. She assured them there would be no intrusion on their minds except to transfer her thoughts and memories to them.

Bella reached back into her mind, to the very moment she met Edward and began to transfer the information to them. When she was done she waited until they were processing everything. They would all be tired after such a transfer, but for her to tell them verbally would take too long. She would also give them access to her personnel files, even the classified ones.

"So that explains all the animal blood in my storage unit. I thought that Starfleet Medical did a major screw up when they sent me all that," Bones told her.

"Yes doctor, I also have some stored in my quarters," Bella answered.

"So you have a daughter? She's half human and half vampire?" Nyota asked.

"Yes, we are the only ones of our kind left. I gave birth to her while I was still human. I technically died giving birth to her and then was changed into a vampire soon after," Bella explained, not missing the look of concern on Kirk's face. "But of course you saw all of that."

Bella made sure to leave out all of the personal details of her life with Edward. That was something she would treasure in her own mind forever.

"Also something I did not explain is that she will be joining us on the five year mission. She is a medical doctor and will be assigned a civilian position in sick bay for the duration," Bella told them.

"Yep, that's true, just got the message. Renesmee Cullen, civilian doctor. Jesus, she has more credentials than I do," Bones told them.

"Yes doctor, but she doesn't have the experience that you do. She will learn many, many things from you, I'm sure," Bella assured the man.

The crew seemed to be processing all of the information they had been given. Chekov, Sulu, Nyota, Scotty and McCoy were contemplating in their own thoughts, she could tell. Kirk and Spock still had questions, she could also tell that easily.

"I know this isn't easy to accept and I know that trusting a vampire is totally not something any of you were expecting. I can tell you that I am a loyal colleague, friend and I protect my family," Bella told them all, specifically looking at Kirk. "I'm only here to make sure this five year mission is a success."

"So vampires are real, and so are werewolves?" Sulu asked.

"I think we've determined the vampire part Sulu," Bones said.

"I know that, I'm just trying to process it all Bones," Sulu said a little irritated.

"It's fine. But the Wolfpack in Forks were actually shape shifters and they were all wolves. They are extinct now. There will never be another Wolfpack because I'm the only full vampire left," Bella said sadly.

"Well lass, if yer here to help us, then I don't have a problem with ye. We'll welcome yer daughter as well," Scotty told her.

Bella was glad they were starting to accept her, but she knew it would be a while before everything would be really okay.

"Ok guys, I don't have to tell you to keep this to yourselves for now. We'll figure out how to reveal this information in the future. You're all dismissed. Commander Cullen would you please stay for a few minutes?" Kirk asked.

"Of course sir," Bella said.

"I want to see you in sick bay when you're done," McCoy said.

"Of course, but I can't get sick doctor," Bella chuckled.

"Oh great, another one like the Captain. You're still a part of the crew and I have to examine you," McCoy said.

"Of course Dr. McCoy, I'll be there," She said.

"Call me Bones, everyone else does," McCoy grumbled as he left right behind Spock.

As soon as the doors closed Bella wasn't sure what to expect.

"Commander have a seat and let's talk," Kirk told her.

Before she realized it she was moving at vampire speed to sit. She'd forgotten what she was doing. When she got comfortable around someone, which was almost never, she acted like herself.

"Sorry about that," Bella said to the wide eyed captain. "I'm technically not on duty yet so you can call me Bella, James. I can call you James when we're off duty?"

"Um sure. Usually people call me Jim, but I think I like James when you say it," James told her. "Wow, sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's fine really," Bella said, knowing for sure now that he was just as attracted to her as she was to him.

"Look, we have several different species on our ship and in the Federation. I think this is going to work out fine for you. I want you to know that the crew will stand by you. I'm sorry if it seemed like we were ganging up. I just care about my crew and want them fully informed," James told her. "I was actually expecting you to be a plant from Command to try to mess up our mission. There are a few of the admirals that don't particularly like me and would love nothing more than to see me fail. I never even remotely thought that you could be anything like what you've shown us here today."

"Well thank you James. I'm going to do everything to make sure we don't fail on this mission. Just so you know my daughter will assimilate easier than I will. She looks human, but she also has the speed, strength and telepathic abilities like I do. Nes will be an asset to your ship as well," Bella assured him.

"I have no doubt she will be Bella. If you guys need anything let me know. I'd invite you to the mess for dinner, but you probably wouldn't be comfortable there," James told her.

"If that's an invitation I accept. Look I was a human once and I've been around humans for over two hundred years. I can pretend to eat. I usually just push the food around in my plate for fun," Bella chuckled.

"Well then let's go now, lunch is being served in ten minutes. Bones can wait to do his exam later," James said smiling to her.

She went to put her contacts back in and James stopped her quickly.

"You don't need those anymore Bella. It will be fine, I promise," James said grabbing her hand

Bella truly didn't know what to say. This would be the first time in years she'd gone without them. She then noticed that James didn't even seem to mind that her hand was ice cold.

They walked down the corridor to the turbo lift together. Both of them wondering just what the next five years would bring them.


End file.
